Give Love A Try
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Blaine taught Logan to play the guitar. Past!Blogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: Someone on tumblr wanted to read a fic where Blaine taught Logan to play the guitar. So this happened.**

**I own nothing about this fic.**

When the tall blond Stuart boy sauntered down the hall, everyone moved aside to let him through. No one wanted to be in the way of where he wanted to go.

Today seemed especially important. By the look on his face, you could tell he was determined to reach his destination as soon as possible.

He ducked into the Warbler's Hall and pulled open the music room door.

There, his eyes fell upon the back of a boy in a dark blue blazer sitting in the middle of the room. He plucking the strings of a guitar while singing softly, unaware of the Stuart's presence. The Stuart's gaze was fixated on the dark haired Windsor. He was so mesmerized that he almost forgot why he'd come to that room, until the door swung shut with a loud bang.

The shorter boy jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned around.

"Oh, hi Logan!" he grinned.

"Hey, Blaine. Fancy seeing you here," the taller boy replied with a faint smirk.

"Didn't we plan to meet here and practice for the next duel?" Blaine said with a confused puppy-dog expression on his face.

Logan chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Blaine. I haven't forgotten. Besides, we've got a month before the next duel."

Walking towards Blaine, he asked, "What were you playing just now?"

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing… It was just some stupid song I heard on the radio the other day…" he said, blushing.

Logan grinned and said, "What was it called?" to which Blaine replied by mumbling inaudibly. Logan nudged him gently with his elbow until Blaine said, "Give Love a Try…It'sbyNickJonas."

"Oh. I thought they only played the Jonas Brothers on that kiddie station, what was it… Radio Disney?" Logan said with a smirk.

When his boyfriend didn't respond, he grinned, "You still listen to it, don't you?"

"Maybeee…" Blaine answered, blushing deeper.

"Will you play it for me?" Logan said with a flirty smile on his face.

"How about I teach you how to play it? Maybe then I can get off the hook when you give up on trying to learn," Blaine said, returning the smile.

"Hmm. Well, we'll see about that," Logan said, taking another guitar from its stand.

He pulled chair over and placed it in front of Blaine, so he could observe.

"Alright, put your index finger on the 3rd string down like this…" Blaine demonstrated. "Good! Put your middle finger on the string under that on the next section over…"

"Like this?" Logan said, mimicking Blaine's hand position.

"Yeah! Okay, pluck this string, then that one. Then slide your middle finger to the next section… No, no. Like this…" Blaine instructed as he watched Logan attempt to replicate the pattern.

"Here, let me help," he said, standing up and fixing his guitar strap so that the guitar swung around to his back.

He walked around and stood behind Logan. Guiding his hand to the right position on the guitar, Blaine said, "It's a little difficult, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Oh, alright. I get it now. What's the next part?" Logan said, smiling up at him.

Everyday after school for the next few weeks, Blaine gave Logan private guitar lessons.

Whenever someone asked where Blaine was, the Tweedles said, "The White Rabbit had a special meeting with the Knave."

Meanwhile, when the Stuarts asked where their soon-to-be prefect was, Derek said, "Guitar with Blaine" without batting an eye. They would just nod knowingly and be on their way.

A few days before the duel, Logan finally got the hang of the song.

"Is this right, oh super dork of the Disney Channel?" Logan asked teasingly.

Blaine blushed deeply and answered, "Shut up. And yes, that is correct."

Laughing, Logan said, "Okay, I think I'm ready to try playing it the whole way through."

"Awesome! I'll try out the second guitar part I've been working out for our duet," Blaine said with an excited grin, standing beside Logan.

Logan slowly began plucking the strings just like he had been taught, then Blaine joined in with his accompaniment.

_"You, you're like driving on a Sunday,"_ Logan sang, concentrating on the guitar.

_"You, you're like takin' off on Monday,"_ sang Blaine, who had moved across the room to face Logan. He didn't want to miss a moment of watching his boyfriend playing the guitar.

He blonde raised his gaze to look Blaine in the eyes, _"You, you're like a dream,—" _

_"—a dream come true,"_ he sang, finishing the line in harmony with Logan.

With a shy smile, Blaine sang, _"I, was just a face you never noticed."_

_"Now, I'm just tryin' to be honest with myself,"_Logan recited with the emotion he always felt when Blaine was around.

The brunet walked towards the blond, singing, _"With you,—"_

_"—with the world,"_ Logan harmonized.

Blaine sang the melody of, _"You might think that I'm a fool for fallin' over you,"_while Logan took the harmony.

Reversing parts, Logan smiled teasingly at Blaine, _"So tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?"_

_"Give love a try, one more time. 'Cause you know that I'm on your side. Give love a try, one more time,"_they sang together.

Each boy repositioned themselves somewhere in the room as they plucked the short instrumental.

Turning around to face the other boy, Blaine asked, _"How did it play out like a movie?"_

Logan shrugged in return,_"Now everytime you speak it moves me."_

_"And I can't,—"_Blaine began, grinning ear to ear.

_"—get your smile,—"_Logan laughed.

_"—off my mind,"_they sang in unison.

_"And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time,"_the blond said, staring into a pair of hazel eyes.

_"Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time,"_Blaine blushed, turning away.

_"With a love…"_Logan sang softly. _"So real."_

_"So right,"_ the brunet nodded without turning around.

Almost as if they were dancing, both boys waltzed around the room singing,_"You might think that I'm a fool for fallin' over you. So tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do. Give love a try, one more time."_

_"'Cause you know that I'm on your side,"_Blaine sang, walking up to meet Logan in the center of the room"

_"Give love a try, one more time,"_Logan said, leaning forward.

As they stopped playing, each softly sang, _"One more time…"_

Suddenly, both leaned in for passionate kiss. Unfortunately, their guitars prevented the prolonging of the kiss. As they broke apart, Logan smiled while Blaine blushed fiercely, but also smiling.

"Thank you for teaching me this song, Blaine. And just for putting up with me in general," Logan said as he placed the guitar back on its stand.

Blaine put his guitar back in the case and smiled in return, "Anytime. Hey, maybe you could teach me some vocal techniques."

"Yes, I could," Logan said with a devious smirk.

He pulled Blaine's body closer to his and said, "Lesson number one, breathing control." And quicker than you could say "one more time," their lips were locked once again.


End file.
